


Wrath

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pattons first moments of being a side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Patton's first moments of being a side. He meets someone he probably shouldn't trust.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Original Side(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> First post of 2020! Happy New Year!

Patton blinked. He looked around the darkness and saw nothing. It was cold in...wherever he was. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and stepped forward. The ground beneath his foot glowed a colour he didn't know the name of, before it quickly faded.

Patton decided he liked that colour. He wanted to see it again. So he took another step forward. And another. And before long, he was running. He ran in circles. Around and around before he tripped.

He fell to the ground, landing on his knees. It hurt.

Patton sat there for a while, the colour had faded and he was left looking into the darkness.

Out of nowhere, a different colour appeared in the distance. It appeared as a single spot before multiple started appearing at the same time, short distances in front of each other.

They stopped right in front of him and Patton looked up to see a tall figure before him. They were staring down at him, grinning wildly, their sharp teeth on show.

"Hello there" they said, "My name is Ira"

Patton looked at them. The voice was oddly comforting, but then again, that could be because it was the first voice Patton had heard

"M-my name is Patton"

The figure, _Ira_ , chuckled, "Oh, I know who you are. You are Thomas's sense of right and wrong. His _emotions_ "

"Oh" Patton said, "Who are you?"

"I am Thomas's Wrath" Ira stated, "I am your friend, so you should listen to me and do as I say"

And stupidly, Patton did. He was young, and didn't know what would follow when he said,

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

Wrath grinned wider than before. He whispered something to Patton and smiled falsely at the other side.

In the distance, a baby began to scream. 


End file.
